


Sunday Morning

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, Cute, Flexibility, M/M, after high school AU, cranky tsuki, top!tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is not a morning person, whereas Kuroo loves waking up with the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> so this is named after the song by the same title, although it is not in fact sunday morning!
> 
> I wrote this for for a friend for her bday and she wanted this title, so I will let her have this title!
> 
> this is my first venture into writing fanfiction for anime/manga
> 
> and it came about becuase i have a headcannon that tsuki is as grumpy as a bear in the morning and Kuroo does yoga. That is all!
> 
> Happy Bday Lysh! love you!

Tsukishima could be described as really cranky in the mornings, to put it mildly. He needs at least twenty minutes to gather his bearings of just being conscious then another ten minutes to wake up enough to speak to anyone. Most times, when he wakes up, he doesn’t notice what's happening around him, other times he's practically growling at anyone or anything that gets too close. 

Kuroo is learning this the hard way, after finally moving their relationship to the next level and living together. He doesn’t know how he's never noticed before, since he's spent a lot of nights with Tsukishima, but generally he's gone before Tsukishima is out of bed. But, now that they're living together, Kuroo will be eating some toast, happy with the new day, and Tsukishima will stumble in, half awake, heading straight for some coffee. Kuroo has seen his boyfriend growl at the wall when he didn’t take a corner wide enough. 

It's adorable, really, but Kuroo has also learned the hard way not to wake Tsukishima up without his permission. The blond was cranky all day and Kuroo could do nothing to get him to smile. He doesn’t understand how he's managed to end up with someone like Tsukishima. Kuroo loves the mornings, particularly the sunrise. They were even able to find an apartment with a small deck that faces the sunrise. Kuroo spends quite a few mornings there, watching the sky change colors and wishing his boyfriend would join him. 

The dumbest things wake Tsukishima up too, like Kuroo tripping over his jeans that he didn’t put away, or Kuroo pouring cereal into a bowl without shutting the bedroom door. He sleeps like the dead when Kuroo slides open the door to go out on their patio, or is putting dishes away in the kitchen and Kuroo's even managed to vacuum the whole apartment while Tsukishima sleeps peacefully on. He's asked Yamaguchi about these strange habits, and the freckled friend just smiles and shrugs, saying he's always been like that. 

So, this morning, Kuroo is experimenting a little bit. He's tired of doing his morning routine in the living room because he loves doing it with the sunrise. This morning, he's doing his routine in the bedroom, since the patio is a little too small to work out comfortably. He wakes up quietly, with Tsukishima's arm over his hip and his warm breath tickling the back of his neck. The light peeking underneath the curtains in front of the door is grey; that color just before the sky is painted in pinks and oranges.  
Kuroo slides out of bed and to the bathroom to wash his face and relieve himself before he starts. He returns to the bedroom and swishes open the curtains, the sky slowly turning lighter. On a whim, Kuroo slides open the door to allow the fresh air in, inhaling deeply. He loves this time of day, it always feels so fresh and he can't understand why Tsukishima is such a bear about it. 

In the corner of their room, beside their closet, is a black yoga mat. Kuroo grabs it and rolls it out so it's perpendicular to the door. He jumps into the closet to change quickly, going for a tight, black long sleeve and baggy, grey sweats to combat the cold air coming in. Excitement burns in his gut as he gives one last look to his slumbering boyfriend and taking the first position for his routine, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.  
He takes a deep breath and starts his counting, relaxing his mind and letting his focus come in on his muscles. Time changes whenever he does his yoga, moving too quickly and slowing down entirely. He doesn’t notice the sunrise exactly, but he can feel it slowly warming up his body. The poses he moves in and out of stretch his muscles and labor his breathing, but his mind is calm. One pose in particular has him focus more on his breathing as it stretches everything. He's on one leg, his other leg bent to touch the back of his head and his hands holding the pose. He closes his eyes to focus, keeping his balance and feeling every muscle stretch into compliance. 

******

Tsukishima doesn’t know what's going on. The first thing he has conscious thought of is that he's cold. He curls into the bed more, trying to find his boyfriend to steal some heat, but the bed is empty. Annoyance fills him at the thought that Kuroo may be the reason why he's waking up at such an ungodly hour. He cracks open an eye, angry because it feels like his eyelids have been glued together, and glances around the room from his position.  
Without moving, Tsukishima is staring at the wall. He can hear Kuroo breathing and moving around, but it sounds like he's at the foot of the bed. Tsukishima counts to ten and rolls his head to try and see what the hell Kuroo is doing. His view is a little blurry, but it looks like Kuroo's foot. Tsukishima's mood sours when he has to reach for his glasses on the nightstand to make sense of what the hell he's seeing. As he's pushing them onto his face, Kuroo exhales heavily and there's more movement. Tsukishima looks again and, yes, that's a foot in the air.

Tsukishima looks up at the ceiling and tries to reign in his anger at being woken up. He doesn’t want to be so cranky, he's just always been that way and he feels bad when he takes all that anger out on Kuroo. Kuroo just likes mornings and has already done more than enough to try to compromise with him over his morning crankiness. There's another long exhale and Tsukishima sits up, the noise absolutely grating, but no words come out. 

Kuroo is sitting on the ground, his legs stretched in front of him, and bent so his forehead is touching his knees. His long arms are positioned along his body, his hands holding onto his heels. Tsukishima watches, a surprising amount of heat coursing through his veins at the sight. Kuroo switches positions, positioning himself in the middle of his mat and facing the open patio door. Tsukishima thinks absently that that's why the room is so cold, but he can't articulate much else. Kuroo has spread his legs out sideways, and bends over, his chest on the ground and his legs moving on top of his arms. His left leg twitches, but he holds the pose, breathing heavily through his nose. 

He knew Kuroo was flexible, but this is ridiculous. But, he's never seen Kuroo doing yoga either. Tsukishima feels anger, but not towards Kuroo for waking him up. Instead, he's angry with himself for depriving himself of such a beautiful sight because he's such a sour puss in the mornings. He watches Kuroo stretch out his back for a while, then just lay there, breathing evenly. 

Tsukishima has never seen his boyfriend so relaxed before. It's almost a surprise to him when Kuroo sits up, folding his legs together and exhaling once more, a smile on his face. His hazel eyes open slowly and he nearly jumps when he sees Tsukishima is very much awake. He frowns, mentally preparing himself for a hard day and upset that he won't be able to do his yoga with the sunrise for a bit. Next time he'll do it without opening the door. "Good morning," he greets, smile plastered on his face.

"Come here," Tsukishima orders gruffly, looking somewhere between grumpy and completely alert. Kuroo is wary, but curious. He moves slowly, making sure to shake out his legs a bit before coming within arms reach of the blond. Kuroo is pretty sure he can escape if he needs to.

That thought goes out the window when Tsukishima grabs Kuroo's arm with incredible speed and tugs the dark haired man onto the bed and underneath him. Kuroo's eyes go wide. "What the--?" he starts, but is cut off by Tsukishima's lips on his. Kuroo gives in for a bit, but pushes Tsukishima away before he can get too carried away. "You've got morning breath," he warns, dodging Tsukishima's lips when they try to connect with his again.

"Fine," Tsukishima huffs, deciding to attach his lips to Kuroo's neck if he can't use his mouth. Kuroo squirms underneath him, his neck a weakness. "Are your muscles warm?" he asks after leaving a sizeable bruise on Kuroo's neck. 

"What?"

Kuroo doesn’t get a response. Tsukishima's hands move to Kuroo's legs and he pulls them up so Kuroo is bent in half. There's hardly a pull in his muscles anymore whenever he contorts himself, but Kuroo still gasps at being manhandled into the position. "Does it hurt?" Tsukishima asks quickly, easing his hold, but not letting Kuroo get too far out of position. 

Kuroo shakes his head, "No... wha--?" His leg is pushed as far as it can go, his knees digging into his shoulders. Tsukishima's breath hitches at the sight, but it's not right yet. He drops Kuroo's legs; tugging at the clothes he's wearing with a single-minded focus. "Kei… the door…" Kuroo says, looking at said door over Tsukishima's shoulder.

"No one's up anyways. Now, clothes," Tsukishima orders, manhandling the long sleeve off, but finding some resistance with the pants. With Kuroo's shirt gone though, Tsukishima attaches his mouth to the exposed nipples.

"You know that's not true," Kuroo argues, but arches under Tsukishima's mouth. That arch helps Tsukishima pull off Kuroo's sweat pants and toss them across the room. He thanks whoever is watching that his boyfriend tends not to wear underwear more often than not. This morning is no exception. 

Without any clothes in the way, Tsukishima sits back a bit, gripping onto Kuroo's thighs and manipulating his legs to wherever he pleases. Kuroo allows his body to be moved, finding the heat in Tsukishima's eyes to be quite a turn on. "Hold this," Tsukishima commands, tightening his grip for just a moment. Kuroo is confused, but grabs onto the back of his knees, holding himself bent in half. 

Tsukishima purrs appreciatively, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out some lube. He doesn’t use it right away though, instead kissing the skin on his thighs, moving towards his rim. Kuroo hold his breath until he feels Tsukishima's tongue probing the muscle there. "Kei!" he shouts, more out of shock than anything. 

This isn't the first time he's been rimmed, but it's the first time Tsukishima has been so aggressive in bed. Kuroo can hardly breathe with how relentlessly Tsukishima is tonguing him. Tsukishima isn't letting up at all, pushing his tongue in as far as it can go and swirling around like he has nothing better to do. Kuroo can't move very far in this position and all he wants to do is push onto Tsukishima's mouth.

Suddenly, Tsukishima stops and hops off the bed. Kuroo groans loudly in protest. This is too cruel for punishment. "Don't move," Tsukishima orders, almost as an afterthought and rushes out of the room. Kuroo debates disobeying him, but he doesn’t exactly know what headspace Tsukishima is in and he kind of likes where this is going right now. So, he waits.

He doesn’t have to wait for long though, Tsukishima coming back into the room a few minutes later, but he's missing his boxers he fell asleep in. Kuroo doesn’t know where he lost them, but he's glad they're gone. Tsukishima's nakedness means he's ready and willing to finish what he's started. Kuroo almost feels a little smug for riling Tsukishima up so much, but that's wiped away when Tsukishima's wet fingers probe at his entrance. 

Tsukishima isn't exactly patient at the moment, fingering Kuroo quickly with just an edge of pain. Kuroo moans, loving the rough treatment. It doesn’t look like it, but Tsukishima is a gentle lover and it takes a bit of coaxing to get this side out of him, so Kuroo is excited at this development. 

Then, Tsukishima is looming over Kuroo, their faces inches away from each other and Tsukishima's hot length pushing on Kuroo's backside. Kuroo whines, grinding back on it, needing it inside him now. Tsukishima breathes across his face, his breath smelling like mint. Kuroo's heart swells a little bit. Even in his lust-filled haze, Tsukishima dealt with his breath. Tsukishima positions his erection at Kuroo's entrance and pushes in without a second thought. 

Kuroo screams at the penetration, unused to being taken so quickly. Tsukishima's hands take over holding Kuroo in place, while Kuroo's hands go over his head, clenching the pillows and sheets above him. Tsukishima doesn’t waste time, pulling out and pushing back in as soon as he gets some leverage. Kuroo pants and moans, eyes rolling in his head at the treatment. 

Tsukishima presses their lips together and Kuroo allows it this time. Although he doubts he'd deny Tsukishima anything at the moment. The backs of his legs burn at the extended stretch, but he doesn’t care, as long as Tsukishima keeps moving like that. "Kei, Kei," Kuroo pants against his boyfriend's lips, unable to produce much else. 

"Testurou," Tsukishima grunts, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Kuroo moans loudly as those thrusts brush against his prostate, pushing his own orgasm closer to the surface. 

"Kei… I…" Kuroo doesn’t get to finish his thought, his orgasm crashing through him and turning his world white.

Tsukishima watches Kuroo come apart underneath him and he follows soon after, burying his face into Kuroo's neck to muffle his noises. They stay suspended for a few moments, panting harshly. Kuroo is staring at the ceiling, trying to remember which way is up and Tsukishima's legs won't respond right away. But, Tsukishima is able to roll of Kuroo, allowing the black haired man to let his legs drop onto the bed. He groans as the stretch disappears. "Where did that come from?" he asks breathlessly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"I didn’t know you were so flexible," Tsukishima answers, sounding like he's in awe. 

Kuroo snickers. "Maybe if you woke up earlier…"

He expects some sort of response, but when he looks over to his boyfriend, Tsukishima is sleeping once more. Kuroo smiles and tugs his glasses off, putting them onto the nightstand. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he definitely isn't disappointed at how the morning turned out. There's still time, so Kuroo stays next to Tsukishima for a few minutes before getting up to shower. After all, they do have to work today.


End file.
